


a doomed kiss

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, POV Blackwall, Romance, Short & Sweet, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall is watching his Lady Adaar from a far while they are preparing for the battle for Adamant.<br/>He can see what no one else can see because he sees her through the eyes of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a doomed kiss

[elvenmaleficar](http://elvenmaleficar.tumblr.com/) fragte:

Would you mind doing # 16 with Blackwall and Lady Adaar? I hope I'm not being a bother.

 

* * *

#16. A Doomed Kiss

War drums and the sound of battle filled the air. Scent of fire, fear, blood and death. Adamant was just ahead and they all knew that it would be a hard battle with many losses and a lot of pain in the aftermath.

Adaar stood on a more than man high rock, scanning the terrain, overthinking the next steps to make. Contemplating. She did not chose on purpose to climb up there just had found herself standing on this higher place without exactly knowing how and when she had gone up there.

But there she stood, glorious, fierce and fearless like a war goddess. The leader of the Inquisition who was in charge of saving them all.

Blackwall watched her from his place a little down the street where he was gathering and soothing some recruits who were torn between eagerness of their first chance to prove themselves in battle and the all consuming fear of the lingering death. He talked some confidence into them and snarled some orders like it was expected from a pack leader that he undoubtedly was. But what ever he said or did, one eye always was on Adaar, his lady who meant so much to him he could never tell, not even to her.

He was able to look behind the mask she had put on. He knew her, when she was all her self. He was the one was allowed to see her without any masks. When she laid in his arms, undone and whimpering his name she allowed him to get a glimpse of what was also part of her true self.

And even now when she was in full armor, outer and inner, he was able to look beyond.

She jumped down from her outlook and came his way.

Steady step, hard and strong. 

He adored her. But also worried for her.

He could sense her fear but he would tell no one.

She would overcome it – like always.

She would prevail.

And if this would mean to sacrifice what ever, he was as ready as she was.

 

„Looks like it will be a tough one…” were her words when she finally approached him.

„Aye, my lady.” he nodded.  _Eyes were speaking louder than words._

„Good to have you at my side.” she continued. ‚ _Don’t leave me’_

„I’ll have your back.” he assured her. ‚ _Never, my lady’_  and the unspoken lie hurt him more than anything.

„Appreciated.” ‚ _I love you, Warden Blackwall’_

„Aye.” ‚ _I love you, too.’_

She was already half gone, when she suddenly hesitated. She turned around again and stepped back towards him. Without any further word she dragged him into her arms and their lips found for a fierce kiss that held everything: Love, desperation, fear and a sweet hint of hope.

 


End file.
